Paradise Found?
by kingcaruso
Summary: Max continues his journey through the wasteland and meets some interesting new people.  Rated T for cussing, blood, and erotic magic.


**Paradise **_**Found**_

Mad max needed to find some gas—quick. "Shit," he said out loud, because no one could yell at him for cursing. It had been after the apocalypse. Almost all had died. Luckily, Mad Max was really good at using cars. The only problem was, returning to point a, finding gas. "Fuck," he said again. He needed to find a gas station. Yeah right. Like gas stations even existed anymore. Fat chance. He wandered around through sand and dirt until he came upon a little kid that had long, beautiful hair. He picked the kid up because it didn't answer when he tried to talk with it. The kid was really light, he carried it on his brawny shoulders. Sprinting with all of his meager strength, Max carried the kid into the nearest town. He saw an "Armor Guard." "Hey, where can I get this kid some daycare?" he joked.

"Fuck, this is the future. Most have died. Daycare's gone…" The guard whispered. He didn't want to talk too long, because his African American boss might hear. She was strict—and besides, he was up for a promotion. Why risk it all for little old Mad Max?

"Fuck you and fuck your town." Mad Max said it. He walked out with that kid and tried to find a flying vehicle. He found it. "Hey," he said to its owner. "How much for a ride in this "magic carpet ride"?" He said again.

"Fuck you, it's not for sale. This is mine, and I need gas too." The young pilot explained. "Go find another contraption. This is mine." Max didn't like this kind of thing. It was time that he lived up to his name. He was starting to get mad. Max's face turned red. If you looked close enough, you could almost see slight tufts of smoke rising up from his ears. If you were that young pilot—you would be scared. The pilot was scared all right.

"Whoa, whoa! I ain't want trouble. Look Max, just help me get some gas. I know some places. Help me, would ya?" The owner of that gizmo said. Max thought on the new offer. Too sweet. Too sweet to know…"Ok, let's do this now." Max said to the owner.

--------------------1 to 2 hours later---------------------

The owner pointed up ahead at the "Magyck camp." "These guys are for real. You've seen David Blaine, right? No? Well, he was a famous magician back in the times before the big "disaster." Ok, everything you know about Blaine is wrong. That guy used illusion. These men and women have learned to harness real magical energy, including bolts of energy, light, and shadow. I mean it, these guys are not for the weak. Since the apocalypse, anyone can do magic. Even you or me." The pilot explained all of this and dabbed nervously at the trail of sweat coursing its way down the furrows of his dry, cracked face. "_Anyone?"_ inquired Max. "Yeah Max, even you could do it. Want to learn a spell? Here's how to do **"NOVA" (lvl 1)**." He did an explicit hand gesture and pursed his lips. Max copied him instantly. A bolt of powerful magic energy shot from Max's torso. "Hey, a guy could get used to this." Said Mad Max. He walked over to the Magyck camp. "Hey, fuckers, learn to live with it!" He did the gesture and blew them all away. No problem. He walked over to their gas tanks and filled up several sheep bladders and other ancient containers with gasoline. He wished for more modern containers, but the apocalypse had wiped out technology. He had to settle for tools from the olden times.

He brought those containers back to the flying machine. The kid was just waking up. "D-d-d-Dad?" the kid whispered. Max smiled. "No." said the road warrior, Mad Max. "Your dad has passed away. I'm your new dad. I'm adopting you." "By the law?" asked the kid. "Hell no. I don't obey the laws." Said Mad Max. "I'm adopting you based on the rules of the road. That's where I'm from and that's what I'm into." The kid smiled and Max smiled. They were already forming a good friendship. Without another word, Max quickly slipped the jagged edge of his sharpened stone dagger across the pilot's throat and kicked his bleeding corpse into a ditch that the kid had previously dug. "Yeah," he thought. "I could get used to this…" The two of them got into the machine and flew.

End?


End file.
